


Casper

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Jinki is a little shit, Jinki likes to hold his hand and steal his warmth, M/M, Paranormal, So listen, because quote Youre the warmest human, but - Freeform, but he got a hot ghost boyfriend out of it, ghost au, he likes scaring him playfully and making puns, jinkis a ghost that haunts Jonghyun's apartment building, jonghyun wanted a dog but his apartment wouldn't let him, so mention of death, soft, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Jinki's fun haunting of 5b with the Ouija board is interrupted by Jonghyun sobbing while throwing stuff off the balcony a floor below.





	Casper

         Jinki cocked his head to the side as he observed the sight before him. In all his years haunting this apartment building, he had to admit he had seen his fair share of odd human behaviors, but this was new. This even topped the whip cream out of a wine glass man in 7O. The man before him was sobbing, his entire face blotchy and covered in tears as he chucked item after item over his balcony. Jinki glanced down at the falling clothes and the small accumulating pile at the bottom. If it wasn’t in the middle of the night some of these items could kill someone thrown from this height. Finding this more interesting than scaring the girls with the ouija board, he made himself visible and softly said, “You know, there are more traditional ways of getting rid of unwanted items.” 

         The man’s body shudders as he takes a deep breath before he sobbing out. “They’re not mine. They deserve to be in the trash with that cheating scumbag.” 

         It’s then the man turns toward Jinki, following the direction of his voice, and promptly screams at the top of his lungs. Apparently seeing someone floating in mid air half see-through freaked people out. Jinki crossed his legs as if sitting down, leaning his cheek on his hand as his elbow rested on his knee. “Are you done?” No, he wasn’t, as he screamed again. Jinki sighed deeply before moving to sit on the balcony edge on the opposite end the man was standing, throwing a leg over the other and smacking his mouth a little. “Whenever you’re done.” 

         His eyes are wide, hands gripping the railing behind him so tightly they’re turning white, and breathing so quick and rough his chest was visibly rising and falling. He let out a small yelp when Jinki moved his hand to run his fingers through his hair, but quickly shut up again when Jinki spoke. “You done, now?” 

         After swallowing slowly, the man seemed to relax, if only a little bit. “Wh-what are you?” 

         "What is it you call me now…” Jinki’s nose scrunched as he glanced down, trying to recall. He rubbed his chin for a moment before his face lit up in recognition. “Ah, I’m Casper!” 

         “Your name is Casper?” 

         Jinki scuffed, offended. “No, it’s Jinki. What gave you that ridiculous idea?” 

         The man was pressed against the brick of the building, as far away from Jinki as he could without bolting into the apartment. “Casper is the name of the… of the ghost.” 

         “OH, I’M A GHOST.” Jinki giggled, eyes squinting in his glee. 

         He presses his lips together, wary. "I can't be so fucking heartbroken I'm hallucinating a hot man ghost."

         Jinki grins, leaning forward a little as he wiggles his eyebrows. "You think I'm hot?"

         The man goes from rubbing his eyes roughly and opens them quickly, over and over again as if he expects to see something different, to muttering fuck before fainting where he stands. Jinki’s quick to catch him, becoming solid to stop his head from smacking against the stone as he falls. As he holds the man, lifting him up to take him into what he assumes is his apartment, he grumbles, “Why does this always happen to me?” 

\-----

         When Jonghyun wakes up his head in pounding like something else and his stomach is grumbling horribly. He doesn’t really want to sit up, but something is poking him in the back uncomfortably and he had an odd feeling he’s being watched. So, he rubs his eyes with a knuckle and sits up slowly. It takes him a minute to realize he’s sitting on the couch. Even longer to realize why he felt like he was being watched was because of the ghost man sitting across from him fidgeting with what looks like his Rubix cube. “Oh come on! I’m not even crying anymore!” 

         The ghost smiles, and it’s a little eerie in the light blue tint. He still moved the Rubix cube in his hands when he looks up. “Are you going to pass out again?”

         He blinks for a moment, dazed, before sighing a little. “No, no I think I’m okay.” A second passes before he asks timidly. “You’re really here?’ 

         “As much as I can be given the circumstances.” He grins before his expression shifts, brows furrowed. “You’ve never seen a ghost before?” 

         “Unless the sheet kind at the party store count, no.” 

         “Well, if you don’t remember much of last night, my name is Jinki. I call this building my home and I would like to know why you were throwing stuff off your balcony and who Scumbag is that they deserve to be in the trash?” Jinki tossed the Rubix cube onto the table, and it tumbled for a few rotations before coming to a stop. He crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair, somehow not falling through the surface. “Your awful noises interrupted my haunting of 5b.”

         "What were you doing in 5b?" 

         "Some teenage girls were using an ouija board at a sleepover. I just moved some shit around and made some ghostly noises."

         "That's mean." 

         "That's just how it be sometimes." Jinki floats then, hovering near a plant. "Besides. Better me than the evil spirit that's stuck in the pizza place down the street."

         "There's an evil spirit at the pizza shop?" 

         "Yeah. Nasty piece of work. Likes to possess people." Jinki waves his hand in his general direction nonchalantly. “She blames all of mankind for her husband that killed her.” 

         "Noted never get pick up." Then his head whipped up, eyes wide as he lifted his hand, “Wait, you don’t plan on possessing me, do you?” 

         “I don’t want to be inside the mind of someone who wails and throws shit off the balcony in the middle of the night if I’m being honest.” Jinki shrugged, “Besides if I wanted to I would have when you were asleep. It’s easier then. And, I don’t know your name. How rude to learn it from your mind” 

         “It’s Jonghyun and,” Jonghyun squinted, suspicious. “… Noted.”

         "So you believe me?"

         "My mind isn't creative enough to make all this shit up so I guess I have to." Jonghyun looks around bewildered for a moment, "Wait, how'd I get in here?"

         "I carried you."

         Jonghyun throws the pillow beside him at him and it falls straight through, tumbling in a small heap on the floor next to the wall after smacking the large house plant.  "But You’re all... ghosty."

         Jinki sighs dramatically. "Do you mind? I can feel that." 

         Jonghyun squeaks. "Really?"

         “Yes,” In the next minute Jonghyun finds out two very important things. 1. Jinki is very quick. Like impossibly quick. The second? That getting an arm through your middle is very disconcerting. He might have screamed if he was honest with himself. Jinki removed his arm just as quickly, straightening and moving back, floating a foot or two away. “It tingles right? That’s how it feels.” 

         "I’m sorry." Comes the soft, shy voice.

         Jinki just hums. "That's cute."

         Straightening his back, Jonghyun asks. "Wait, have you seen me naked?" 

         Jinki sighs once again. "No. One time I saw this old man doing naked yoga and promised myself never walk through bedroom walls." There’s a beat before Jinki winks. "Unless invited."

         “Do you get invited a lot? Like, do you have ghost sex? Can you have sex?" 

         Jinki coughs loudly. "That’s really none of your business." 

         "You do! I can’t believe a ghost is getting more than me." 

         "Is that why you were crying? You're not getting enough sex to please your fancy?"

         "No I-" Jonghyun sniffles, bottom lip trembling. "My fiance was cheating on me and... and I found out over our cake tasting. The baker was the other he was sleeping with."

         Jinki blinks, concerned. "Was the cake good?" 

         And against everything, Jonghyun laughs as he wipes his eyes and pouts. "Yeah, it was good." 

         "Well, you got good cake and got rid of the bull’s ball sack before you married him. I call that a win."

         “I… Hadn’t thought of it that way.” 

         “I could tell.” Jinki pointed toward the balcony doors. “The pile on the sidewalk outside screams just how much you weren’t thinking.” 

         “Oh do shut up,” Jonghyun grumbled. “I thought ghosts couldn’t come in unless invited.”

         “No, that’s vampires. I can come and go as well as I fucking please.”

         Jonghyun hummed before startling up from the cushion, “Wait! Vampires are real too?” 


End file.
